This continuation proposal seeks funds for a training program in translational research applied to cardiovascular disease. The program recruits PhD and MD trainees through the Division of Cardiovascular Medicine at Oregon Health & Science University and the Heart Research Center. Six post-doctoral fellows per year are offered funding for two years of research training. The program offers exciting opportunities for bench to bedside training in one of three established groups that specialize in 1) obesity/diabetes, 2) developmental programming, and 3) regulatory processes. The 28 faculty are highly recognized and funded scientists who have a track record of training postdoctoral fellows. Specialty training includes molecular imaging, mouse genetic models, primate models of obesity and cardiovascular disease, clinical MRI research, mechanical forces-gene expression links, bioengineering vascular elements, mathematical models of cardiovascular dysregulation. Laboratory research is supplemented by course work, seminars, journal club, and meetings within a specific science group. All trainees participate in Responsible Conduct of Research training and team science methods. This program is unique at OHSU in that mentoring is carried out in a team approach and because this training program is specifically designed to translate basic research into clinical benefit. A basic scientist and a clinical scientist plus on additional scientist serve on each trainee's mentoring committee. The training outcome will be scientists with a broad outlook and a focus on bringing science to the bedside. The application includes a strong recruitment program for underserved minority trainees and an evaluation process. A strong Program Advisory Committee monitors the progress of every trainee as they meet specific mileposts in preparation for a research career. The scientists that graduate from this program will be prepared to investigate major public health issues including the increasing global burden of stroke, diabetes, coronary heart disease, heart failure and obesity. (End of Abstract)